


Glasses, Gentlemen

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: PolyShipWeek [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, polyshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Look, I'm knackered, and I ain't cooking.  I'm not moving for at least seven hours and you can't make me.'</p><p>'I most certainly can.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses, Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



'Look, I'm knackered, and I ain't cooking.' Eggsy had just gotten in from a mission that had gone slightly wrong in Fiji, coming home with several dozen pullet-shaped bruises. He flopped onto the sofa, across from where Harry was seated in his armchair, and covered his face with a pillow. 'I'm not moving for at least seven hours and you can't make me.'  
  
'I most certainly can.' Harry looked at Eggsy from atop the newspaper he was pretending to read.

'Like to see you try, mate.'

'Well, _I'm_ certainly not making dinner- it's a miracle I'm awake at all, with all the bullshit I had to sit through today. MI6 needs to loosen up.'  
  
'Comin' from the man who can' go to bloody Tesco without donning a suit and tie.'  
  
'You can never be too paranoid, in our profession.'  
  
'You're just a fucking peacock an' don't wanna be seen in nothin' but your best.'  
  
Harry didn't dignify that with an answer, turning a page in the newspaper to give Eggsy the illusion that he had returned to the reading he hadn't actually been doing in the first place. Merlin arrived home to the stalemate, arms laden with takeaway.  
  
'One of you lazy fucks can come get the dishes and the other one helps me unpack dinner.' There was a fair bit of grumbling, mostly from Harry, but eventually the three of them were sat about the table inhaling food.  
  
'How'd you know?' Eggsy mumbled through a mouthful of curry as he reached for his glass.  
  
'That neither of you were already cooking dinner when I decided to get takeaway?' The two men in question nodded, looking up briefly before returning to their meal. 'Well, for one, you both had long days what with your extraction and Harry's meetings.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'And Harry never fucking takes off his glasses, so I heard everything.'

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
